


Temper Temper

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: A prompt if you fancy it. This morning I accidentally put Pritt Stick on my lips instead of lip balm (because I'm a dooffus) Are any of our beloved boys accident prone? Just wondered... x





	Temper Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Crack, Short Temper

Ren stumbled back from the impact. He could already feel the bruise forming on his leg, at the certain of the injury that jarred along his limbs. With a snarl he ignited his lightsaber, swinging it high, ready to bring it down with an utter lack of mercy on his ignoble and deserving foes!

“Ren! That’s enough!”

Ren blinked, looking up from the cowards huddling at his feet. Why would Hux prevent him from taking his revenge? 

“It is not my desk’s fault you walked into it, Ren. Put the damn saber away.”

Ren pouted as he thumbed the switch on his lightsaber.


End file.
